Study of Starkit's Prophecy
by Ambershade246
Summary: I will studying Starkit's Prophecy.I will be writing lot of sarcastic comments.If you love sarcastic comments and dissing Mary-sues then you should check this out.
1. Alliances

ALLIANCES

ok so like i this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so **(so..?,and wasn't Jayfeather a kit during then?)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom**(and?)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**(Daisy just LOVES fighting and border patrols)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom**(wasn't he a apprentice?)**

IceFire-white she cat **(who made this name?,that makes no sense)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(The author must hold a grudge against him)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(I pity you)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **( wait isn't she a tortishell?)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Huh?)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **(Starkit needs two sitters?)**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(SURE,** **cats know what is Jazz is)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan  
><strong>(doesn't DAWNPELT hate Jayfeather?,and she will never leave her clan)<strong>

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(is she some kind of science experiment?)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **(why would**

**Dawnsparkle's grandfather follow her? Now male cats are called he-cats)**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat**(when did Leafpool retire?)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)**what the-?**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys (**Shadowclan has learned how to bring back the dead HELP!)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy**.

Chpater oen prouloge (**how old is the author? even a 6 year old can spell one)**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **Not fair! Hollyleaf is my favorite!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? **NO! **plz tell me in urm review! **urm,URM ?!**


	3. Rose Of Heroin?

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin (**YES! I knew the writer was on drugs!)**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock ***woke** up and sunlit was in the branches**(there was sunlit IN the branches?!**) She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom (**GREAT name) **would't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly**(she was on her treadmill)**. Today was the day she was an apprentice! (**I am not going to correct anymore spelling mistakes there are too many of them!)**

She flicked outside (**How do you FLICK OUTSIDE?)**not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig **(LAKE BEIG?) **told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! (**Actually it does make a difference and she is frickin' purple!)**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg (**from the LEG?!) **. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."**(what?! she is**  
><strong>already a mentor?!<strong>)Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert (**Why is he a WARRIOR?!) **liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./(**Yeah,CATS just love to howl)** Then she went ofer to JayFeathern (**AWESOME name)**and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? (**Where is Captain Obvious?)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! **(RUN EVERYONE! SAVE YOURSELVES THERE IS SOME KID RUNNING AROUND BANGING PEOPLE ON THE HEAD!) **XDD jk **(oh)**


	4. Battle 4 the caln!

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln (**sheeeesh…..)**  
>thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1<strong>(You're kidding,right? And I can write a better story:<strong>

**Starkit was a purple she-cat with a white star on her was a loved her even though she is half-clan and the medicine cat's her third moon,Starkit scampered to Jayfeather and asked,"Can I go outside?"**

"**Of course not,you might get hurt",Jayfeather answered**

**Starkit did not listen to Jayfeather and sneaked outside of the wandering around she smelled something rotten but before Starkit could react a fox pounced on her and she was never seen the Three were given powers to save all the clans.**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu**(the author is an AMAZING speller**) eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.**(you don't just attack any leader,what if Blackstar came for a talk with there is a war it is all your fault.)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.(**SERIOUSLY?! She is really stupid)**

thnkx and ples no more flams (**But,I'm making a flame)**


	5. Traning Under the Star!

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star  
>OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. <strong>(but,I have to do it! It's a dare)<strong>

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now.

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y.**(SAD HAPPILY? WHAT THE HELL?)** "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp **(what is jp?)** the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."**(How to dog? Huh?)  
><strong>  
>"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!<p>

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar**(Fires-Tar ,EPIC name!**), lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome."**(COME ON! SHE USED UNSHEATHED CLAWS!,HOW IS THAT AWESOME?!)** "Really?"(**No,he is just kidding)** gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(the propecy meowed?)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG?**(No,you are worse!**)"I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(KAWAII?!,I HATE YOU STARPAW YOU BRAINWASHED FIRESTAR!)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(YOU ARE SO SELFISH YOU HAVE TO HUNT FOR THE ELDERS AND QUEENS YOU [this content is censored])**  
>"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.<strong>(so the leader of Thunderclan pushed away important duties so he can sneak you out? Am I supposed to believe that?)<strong>

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole

clan.(**what's Holeclan?She is a traitor,she is feeding another clan)  
><strong>  
>Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."<strong>(NO WAY!)<br>**  
>"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"<p>

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln(**Dark Forest's voices not Starclan's)** voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE  
>(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(<p> 


	6. Starpaw Decids(MATS)

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
>flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!<strong>(I hate this story because it has a horrible plot,a ton of spelling errors,and later on the story you keep discriminating ppl in this anyway i am an atheist so I don't believe in God OR aren't you supposed to be able to spell the name of your "savior"?) <strong>

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(parole? This is not a good sign)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.**(wait,isn't her eyes "molting" orange?)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.**( I am not going to even bother)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked **(YAY!) **at hr. "Wll u be my **(bathroom) **mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."**(STARPAW YOU BRAINWASHED. GRAYSTRIPE!)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(we understood you the first time)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(AGAIN?!,WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!)**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip**(Graystipe's new name sounds so wrong)**locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe**(gaystrip)**he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.(**you are obssesed with Scourge)**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat."**(he really wants a bathroom mat,dosen't he?)** he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert**(why is FIRESTAR in the warrior den and who is the leader then?)**he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.**(where is Sandstorm and Millie?)**

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?**(pikachu)**" giggled GayStipe.**(why is "Gaystripe" giggling?)**


	7. Untidles(Meeting Balkstar)

Chapter Five Untidles  
>UR OLL JUST SAINTS (<strong>lets all assume she meant that)<strong>y cant u just except jEsuss**(*starts laughing)** it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **( will you stop forcing your religion down everyone's ,he might take away my grammar skills that took me forever to learn.I am not trying to offend anyone except the author)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates**(you said mats)** an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest.**(how do you speak in punctuations?)** It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me**( yay!she is going to** **die and stay in the Dark Forest where she belongs!) **"wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar(**when did** **Blackstar die?) **s he waked up.**(he was sleeping near the border?)**

I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is." **( no their not,they were just normal cats before they died)**"Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust."**(No you would be cats)** She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"**(what the hell?!)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid**(Sid from Ice Age?)**"I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!**(no you don't)**

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BkE "

"NO!" shitted**(cough..cough) **SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much"**(it's not toon much)** though. "Starcalnb help me….!"**(why should they?)**

**Hope you liked it everyone! I will update as soon as possible!**


	8. Starpaw Ate Her Serimmony!

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1**(Starpaw ate her ceremony?)**

STOP REVOFIGN BAD!**( you never said it had to be a good review)**but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw**(COOL name *laughs)**" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!'

"MOGOSH REALLY**(No,he's just kidding)** creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **(cats have learned the value of Pi!) **dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns.**(HELP!Firestar wants to rule all the clans!)**Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!**(yuck!)**  
>"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart<strong>(there is a new Firestar?)<strong>lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.**(that is so out of would have been extremely angry)**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

"Oak"said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Catch There One Prey**(what if a kit caught one piece of prey?)**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED!**(everyone was surprised because they thought she would die during training)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!:**(why are they cheering? The ceremony didn't even start)**shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw**(Firestar went back in time)**. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!"**( NO!)** she shock3d.

"oak."**(I name you Oak because of your stupidity is in the same level of a piece of wood)**Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw**(her name didn't change?)**for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."**( NO!HELL NO!)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They**(they what?)**

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"**(you don't deserve it!)**  
>"FireScar,<strong>(how many names does he have?)<strong>" she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.**(what does this sentence even means?)**

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF!**(You are such a liar, it is Sol!)**

I workd reall' herd**(yeah,right)** on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!


	9. Holyleaf and Tiggerstar the Heros

Chatter**(chatter?,CHATTER?)**NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER**(Why the heck would I be jealous? Who said I am going to hell?)**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!**(HOLYLEAF?!)**" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.**(what type of leader runs away from the problem not even waiting for his clanmates?)**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!"**(Aw,I used to like was fun seeing him bounce around.)** she hossed.

"WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.(**ONE SHOT?Where did she get a gun)**"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw**(Hollypaw?)** gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!"**(NO!)** uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

**(you killed Tiggerstar I hate are a[content is censored])**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

a cilf hunger1!111!**(you really love the number one,don't you?)**see im a god riter**(you still have a long way from a God writer)** i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER


	10. The Recluse(Ton of Drama)

Chapter Ten The Recluse  
>"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL." <strong>*faints from brain damage<strong>

The run into the frost(**you never learn do you?)** their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose**(what-?)** to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!

Sune they had funded them**(who funded?)**. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" she said.**(Great idea!let's send the new apprentice to get Fire-whatever his name is)**

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs**(Hollylaffs?)** paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw**(seriously!what is her name?)**screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL"**(Oh,so now her name is Lakepool?)**shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree**(tree?!)**! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!**(bare what?)**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!"**(liar!)**siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."**(you took a apprentice with no experience to a battle?Are you crazy?)**Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection**(cough...cough..)** she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its**(what?)**for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin**(how much did you bet?)** that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw**(LaFlamePaw?)**!

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer**(why is Tom Sawyer in this?!)**eyes

.….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

**(There is a lot of drama in this one *sighs in boredom)**

the next chatter wil coke**(Coke has nothing to do with this)**soon! AND STUP FLAMMING**(why should I?)** YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD. 


	11. Fight Aganist the Baby Sitters

1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1  
>"Oh nose!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"<strong>(how did that even happen)<strong>

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall**(does every character in this book have 4 names or something?!)**screchemd loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf **(how?)**wut do you THINK!"she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at was so surpissed **(yuck!)**she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**(What the Hell?)**It was...

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw**(how many names does she have)**and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm**(AWESOME name!)** hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea**( can't you even protect yourself with someone else dying for you?)**and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET**(your a street?!)**!" she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!**(*stares in horror at paragraph)**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" **(So much for whispering)**wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw**(who is SatinClaw?!)** drag away to hellClan**(wait,there was a place called Hellclan?)**. He waswerng oink naie Polish**(what does Poland have anything to do with this?!**. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass**( that doesn't even make sense)** ded.

"you killd my Subjt**(what the hell is going on?!)**!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw**(is Tarpaw a new character?I never heard of her)**got our of the Way!"

Tim**(why are dragging him into this mess?)**semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"**(yay!the hero is back!)**

"Fuhrstar!**(who is that?) **yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW!**(Racist!Racist!Call the Equal Races cops!)**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.**(I am not going to try,I do not recommend you to try either)**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw**(Famepaw must be very famous)**. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

"Ete the yew!"**(yeah,Star-whatever your name eat the yew)**sadi TiggerStar he thirst**(why is he thirsty?)** it at StarGlame StarGleam baked**(baked what?)** away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"**(so is it ok if he takes you dead?)**

"are you so sur?"**(Yeah,how are you so sure you are not going to die?)**aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.**(good idea! Let's tell everyone where you're going to hide)**

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon**(how stupid do you think we are if you expect us to belive that?!)**. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick


End file.
